World War: The Battle of Of The Alternate Universes
by trellbrown23
Summary: The gods of Agni sent the Fire Nation of Avatar: The Last Airbender to today's alternate non-bending-world, set in November 2016. A glimpse is shown as the Fire Nation's might is unleashed against this new world, and sets off World War III, with the beginning of the war popping off not in the Middle East, but on the banks of the Detroit River in Detroit, Michigan, USA.
1. Calm Before the Storm: First Blood

Trell Brown stood on the General Motors Plaza outside the Detroit Marriott Renaissance Center as he watched the unmoving lone Royal Fire Nation straddle the US/Canadian border in the middle of the Detroit River. As of the last several mornings lately, the thirty-two-year-old man has been shuddered awake by the sound of firing mortars resounding through his dilapidated east side neighborhood off of Mack and Holcomb, with his apartment windows rattling in their frames, merely two hours after collapsing into his bed from a grueling six hours cleaning Joe Louis Arena. His neighborhood sits only two and a half miles away from the Detroit River, and Jefferson Avenue is easily accessible if you follow Holcomb to the Detroit River. From Across Jefferson, you can see the Detroit River, with buildings blocking some of the view. This particular morning, Trell had stayed downtown after clocking out, and walked down to the plaza, when he noticed a group of men on the bow and pointing towards Joe Louis Arena, and saying something - in Chinese. Trell had noticed that the battleship looked a lot like the recently older US Navy battleships. And then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks:

 _The US Navy must have sold these older modernized warship fleets to the Fire Nation. Did the government mistake the Fire Nation as Chinese troops? We don't exactly have great relations with China, you know. The do own us because of our debts._

There was a Fire Nation Emblem next to the number " _747_ ", on the side of the battleship's bow, as well as on the bridge superstructure. At the stern, a large Fire Nation flag waved in the brisk November wind. Eight 100mm mortar guns were prominent – and pointed towards his East Side neighborhood – and there were twelve smaller 88mm guns, also prominent.

 ** _BOOOOOM!_**

The battleship fired off another volley of mortar rounds inland, effectively decimating a neighborhood three blocks west of Van Dyke Avenue, and parts of the Kettering-Butzel neighborhood, with both areas known to be under siege by local gangs. At this point, Marriot hotel guests, half of them from other nations such as India, Japan, China, the Middle East, and Europe, were evacuating the tower. A feeling of dread was growing in the pit of Trell's stomach, and he decided in that instant to return home. No further incidents occurred that day, although Fox 2 News, Local 4, and Channel 7 Action News had ongoing coverage of the decimated and burning East Side neighborhoods, with scores of gang members and innocent civilians dead. This was the turning point for the city's violent gang factions to begin banding together as one, and vowing revenge on whatever entity destroyed their neighborhoods, for they too heard the mortar guns for the past several days, and had wondered what was going on. As a result, crime on the East Side of Detroit dropped dramatically, while the West Side factions tried to get an understanding on the situation.

President Elect Donald Trump, and President Barack Obama both addressed the nation that evening, vowing revenge on China, prompting a frantic call from the President of the People's Republic of China, Xi Jinping. With the President of China clearing things up, Russian President Vladimir Putin called Obama to give him insight on the situation, with Donald Trump listening in in the situation. Minute by minute, it became increasingly apparent that Russia and China too, had been attacked or fired upon, with a fleet of Fire Nation Destroyers and warships off the coast of Beijing and Hong Kong, and Rostov-on-Don reduced to a radioactive glass parking lot with a US supplied Boeing B-52H bomber, modified greatly by the Fire Nation

 _The Fire Nation had masqueraded as President Xi Jinping to manipulate the US Government to sell them aircraft, ships, and arms, only to turn around and use them to attack and invade multiple countries, including our own homeland. Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't dare dream of doing this, his sister is too far gone within her own insanity to pull off an assault and invasion like this, his father AND Uncle Iroh had passed away within two weeks of each other, with Ozai to first to go, and Lady Katara, the Fire Lord's wife…could she be capable of something like this? Everyone has a dark side. Could Katara have yearned for more power than she already had?_

A cryptic message soon was received by all world governments. The face was shrouded in darkness, but what _REALLY_ caught the attention of the world leaders were the eyes...deep blue eyes...and the shocking, _UNEXPECTED_ voice of a young woman in her late teens or early twenties.

This is what she said:

 _"To the nations of the world, I have destroyed my water tribes, both North and South, with the weapons your nations have given me. The walls of the Earth Kingdom have fallen and the people shall cower under my newfound power. My brother, husband, and friends, along with a few thousand people of the Fire Nation tried to stop me, and with the power of the Blood Moon, they too fell. And with the power of the Blood Moon, your nations shall be the next to fall, Agni willing. We are already here. And we are coming for you."_

 _ **So I was inspired by Graf Eisen III and their story "The Battle of Chameleon Bay". This is set in an alternate universe, featuring myself, and possibly real world counterparts. I may employ Graf Eisen III's help in revising and making this story as bloody and realistic as possible. Reviews Please.**_


	2. Rally Up The Troops: Detroit Burning

_We'll meet again_  
 _Don't know where_  
 _Don't know when_  
 _But I know we'll meet again_  
 _Some sunny day_

Across the world, the world governments began immediate drafting able bodied males between the ages of 16-45, and especially the United States military. Russia and China did the same, together becoming the biggest army on the planet. Back home in Michigan, a legendary high school well known for its very own spats and conflicts with Iraq, Syria, Japan, Belarus, Russia, and even the Federal Government of the United States, Wylie E. Groves High School, the command board was flashing red. Taking over and restoring abandoned military bases left over from the cold war, the high school stocked up on B53's, B57's B61's, W87's, W88's, countless nuclear missiles, and even demanded that the Federal Government reintroduce the " _Fat Man_ " and " _Little Boy_ " bombs. Built underground beneath the high school immediately after the September 11th terror attacks by Al-Qaeda in 2001, the massive state of the art nuclear command center, doubling as a massive bunker opened for business by the 2001-2002 school year, under the command of General Trell Brown, who immediately had the center connected to all US military bases, and Washington DC. If the Seat of Government were to be incapacitated, then the military could be run from this hidden, indestructible base. The school may be destroyed, but the center will remain.

Wylie E. Groves high school began stockpiling nuclear missiles and warheads in 2003, a mere month before the Iraq War began, with MULTIPLE underground missile batteries being installed across the cities of Beverly Hills, Southfield, Lathrup Village, Madison Heighs, Hazel Park, Birmingham, Pontiac, Bloomfield Hills, and southward into the City of Detroit, Highland Park, Hamtramck ( _Elizabeth Cleveland Middle School/Jayne Field/Lasky Playfield_ ), and then eastward into the neighborhoods of the east side of Detroit where abandoned fields were abundant. From there, the installations continued onto Grosse Ille, and north into Grosse Pointe Woods and into Macomb Country, and around Selfridge AFB. Southward, Groves installed missile batteries on the restored NIKE Missile Battery D-57/58 at Newport and North Telegraph Rd in Carleton, Mi.

By 2004, when the General graduated with full honors as a high school senior, the Iraq war was in full swing. Groves continued to amass nuclear stockpiles , threatening to invade and overthrow Capitol Hill themselves if the demands were not met, with the Federal Government wilting under the school's threats. In response, Birmingham Public Schools issued a statement that the high school has gone rogue and will be distancing themselves from the situation, as they could no longer control the militarized students, no doubt, making many parents VERY proud. The school's response was to invade the district office, arresting and imprisoning everyone. Wylie E. Groves then proceeded to militarize Detroit Country Day, Berkshire Middle School, and Greenfield Elementary School.

The school fell into obscurity from then on, occasionally re-appearing in the news because of a major dispute between Delta Airlines and the high school.

Twelve years later, with the breakout of World War Three, Wylie E. Groves shined bright once more.

 _RRRRRRRRRIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!_

In his apartment, watching the rapidly unfolding events, Trell grabbed his android cell phone and answered. To his surprise, a former teacher, now an assistant principal, answered.

 _"Good afternoon, General Brown. It's been twelve long years_."

 _"Yes, I know",_ Trell responded, a smile spreading across his face. _"How's it going, Mr. Wilcox?"_

 _"Well, we have a situation down here at the NCC, and the boards are flashing red. I suspect that the city is about to be under attack once more. We've been monitoring the Detroit River and there are about twenty eight to forty-two battleships up and down the Detroit river. Most of them arrived last night. How long will it take you to get here to Groves?"_

 _"Well if the DDOT city buses are even running, most likely three and a half hours. The streets here in the city are void and empty and the gangba-_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The General's phone went dead as a mortar shell completely decimated his Holcomb st apartment building, killing many of the residents. Mr. Wilcox frantically dialed his number, to no response. He promptly turned on his heels and rushed back to the underground NCC

Trell crawled out from under the debris that was once Lanier Court Apartments, with lacerations, bruises, and a broken arm. As he lived on the top floor, when the building collapsed, everything fell apart around him, with only the roof collapsing on him. Most of the top floor residents also survived. The crazy guy, Charlie, who lived under him didn't fare so well. When the building collapsed, Trell''s entire apartment dropped into the unit below, Killing Charlie instantly.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Another thunderous and loud roar from the Fire Nation shipson the Detroit River decimated the Cass Corridor, the new Little Caesars Arena that was currently under construction, Comerica Park, Ford Field and Joe Louis Arena.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Another volley of mortar rounds were fired upon the Renaissance Center GM Headquarters and RenCen Marriott, where the tower collapsed straight down, evoking memories of a dark day fifteen years earlier. The people trapped in the Coach Insignia restaurant had absolutely no chance. A mortar hit Hart Plaza, where it collapsed and imploded in upon itself. The Coleman A. Young Municipal Center took a direct hit, with the building crumbling and toppling over onto Jefferson Avenue. One Woodward Avenue, designed by Minoru Yamasaki took a mortar shell, with the explosion taking out a massive chunk of the side of the building. This building then collapsed onto Woodward Avenue. A rogue mortar round hit the Fox Theatre further up Woodward Avenue, destroying the ancient building.

By the time Selfridge got their planes off the ground, it was too late. The Fire Nation Destroyers had Anti-Aircraft batteries installed on their ships.

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

One by one the planes fell. By the time it all ended more than 40,000 across the City of Detroit were dead, with the majority of the city in flames.


End file.
